Still Alive
by luvHunter
Summary: What if Cal and Selene never died and Ciaran got his powers back and they came looking for Morgan. what would happen if she didn't remember them?


Disclaimer: I don't own the sweep series.

Chapter 1: Work

"Morgan." I heard a voice calling me. I looked up from me BOS and smiled at Bree. She was wearing a short black leather skirt and a black tub top. I looked down at myself and smiled. I was wearing a green/blue shirt and dark blue jeans. I had my pentacle necklace on along with my pentacle earrings Bree had given me for my birthday.

"I'm coming." I said getting off my bed. Bree and I were living and a mansion that we had bought with Bree's dad's money. He had died two years ago and Bree inherited everything. She decided to spilt the money between us so that we could do whatever we wanted.

I followed Bree out of the mansion and over to the club we worked at. I like the club. It was called The Coven, and you could only find it if you were a witch since it was spelled against humans.

"Morgan, I need you to cover that table right there." Nightingale said. She was the owner of The Coven and she was really nice. I nodded and walked over to the table were I saw about 20 people. I laughed at the fact that so many covens came here to learn magick.

'What can I get you?" I asked looking down at my tablet waiting for their order. When I didn't hear anything, I looked up and saw that they were all staring at me.

"Morgan!" I heard Nightingale call. I turned and walked over to her. "What's going on over there? They look like they've seen a ghost." She joked.

"I don't know. I asked what they wanted and they didn't answer. They just stared at me. I laughed and walked back over to the table.

"Sorry for our rudeness, but can we get 20 jell-o shooters?" a man in a black robe asked. I nodded and was on my way back to the bar when I heard the announcement I really didn't want to hear.

"We would like to give a shout out to Morgan Riordan!" Bree and Nightingale said laughing into the microphone.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the stage. "She will now honor us with a song!" Nightingale said laughing at my face.

"She's going to do what now?" I asked back. "You're going to sing. Please Morgan. It's your birthday, come on." Nightingale gave me that sad face so I couldn't say no.

"Fine." I sighed and walked onto the stage. I saw that the group of 20 was staring at me again. I felt like I knew three of them, but I didn't know where I would have seen them before.

The music started and I began to sing a song from the musical, 'Wicked'. I loved that musical so I was going to sing two songs from it. The first on was Defying Gravity.

_GLINDA  
(spoken) Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for  
once, instead of flying off the handle!  
(sung) I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!_

ELPHABA  
I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition

BOTH  
So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now

GLINDA  
(spoken) Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:  
(sung) You can still be with the Wizard  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted:

ELPHABA  
(spoken) I know:  
(sung) But I don't want it -  
No - I can't want it  
Anymore:

Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!

GLINDA  
Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur:

ELPHABA  
I'm through accepting limits  
'Cruz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down:  


_(spoken) Glinda - come with me. Think of what we could  
do: together._

(sung) Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
Glinda -  
Dreams, the way we planned 'em

GLINDA  
If we work in tandem:

BOTH  
There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity

ELPHABA  
They'll never bring us down!  
(spoken) Well? Are you coming?

GLINDA  
I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this

ELPHABA  
(spoken) You too  
(sung) I hope it brings you bliss

BOTH  
I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend:

Elphaba if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!

GLINDA  
I hope you're happy!

CITIZENS OF OZ  
Look at her, she's wicked!  
Get her!

ELPHABA  
: Bring me down!

CITIZENS OF OZ  
No one mourns the wicked  
So we've got to bring her

ELPHABA  
Ahhh!

CITIZENS OF OZ  
Down!

Bree loved to be Glinda so she sang with me and Nightingale sang the parts of the citizens. The next song was one of my favorites, but I had no one to sing it with. Nightingale told me to let the C.D. play Fiyero's part. The next song was As Long As You're Mine.

_ELPHABA  
Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me_

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lot all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine  


I was shocked when I saw someone that looked so familiar coming up on stage and started to sing Fiyero's part.

_  
FIYERO  
Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Though different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell_

BOTH  
Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time

FIYERO  
Say there's no future  
For us as a pair

BOTH  
And though I know I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is though  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine

FIYERO  
(spoken)  
What is it?

ELPHABA  
(spoken)  
It's just for the first time,  
I feel ... wicked

It was now midnight and Bree and I had to get home. "Good night nightingale. Thank you." I said walking out the door. The group of 20 witches were outside talking when Bree and I walked by. They were weird, but I didn't think anything of it and kept walking.


End file.
